


Грязный мотель

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Любое воображение можно поразить, а опыт дополнить





	Грязный мотель

Отели.

Дороги.

Закусочные.

Изнанка долбаной жизни, и они на этой изнанке местные жители. Они привыкли, все знают и все видели. Но этот мотель впечатлил даже видавших виды Винчестеров.

— Ну отлично, — сказал Сэм. Его сумка соскользнула с плеча, но он поймал ее, не дав упасть на пол.

— Да ладно тебе, Сэмми. Новый опыт, новые болячки. Интересно, а сифилис можно зазонозить?

Глядя на грязь вместо линолеума под ногами, Сэм затянул сумку обратно на плечо, боясь, что она этого коснется.

— По идее нет, но это только по идее. То, что он в основном передается половым путем, не значит, что нет других способов, — отрапортовал Сэм.

— Спасибо. Успокоил.

Дин прошел к кровати и закинул свою сумку… на тумбочку.

— В то же время простыни вполне нормальные. Даже стиранные. — По простыням было видно, что их стирали, и много стирали, но вот когда в последний раз... Дин сделал вид, что ему все равно, но решил, что ляжет на эту кровать только в куртке. И в шапке. — Сэм, у нас же есть шапки?

— У нас есть машина. Уходим.

Не успел Сэм повернуться, как Дин схватил его за край рукава. Молча. В тишине даже скрип зубов послышался. Ну конечно. Они же сняли номер именно потому, что им надоело трахаться в машине. Два здоровенных лба просто не помещались нормально, чтобы занятие сексом приносило удовольствие без дополнительных последствий в виде боли в спине. 

Из-за непривычной тишины Сэм вспомнил, что им вроде как приспичило. Где-то в десяти километрах отсюда Дин что-то такое сказал, как-то особенно улыбнулся, и очнулись они уже на обочине в объятиях друг друга. Сэм попытался залезть на Дина сверху и ударился головой о потолок, а потом не смог выпутаться из штанов. Вот они и решили завернуть в ближайший мотель, чтобы нормально, и в то же время не на открытом воздухе, трахнуться.

Нормально…

Заплеванный пол, удивительно загвазданные стены, мешанина земли и чего-то, о чем Сэм не хотел думать, под ногами. На нормально, видимо, в их жизни ничто не тянуло.

Но Дин... Его губы. Его взгляд. И зачем только посмотрел на него... У Сэма от желания свело даже мозги, иначе объяснить, почему он достал из сумки перчатки, прежде чем поставить свою сумку рядом с сумкой Дина, и встал лицом к стене, отчаянно краснея, было невозможно.

— Сэмми?

— Я не лягу в эту постель, а тебе лучше… Лучше придержи язык за зубами.

Дин как команду получил и тут же прилип к спине брата. Сэм был в толстовке, руками уперся в стену. Не романтично, не сексуально. Может быть, но для Дина достаточно. Если бы брат попробовал что-то из пошлых журнальчиков Дина, был бы повод поржать или просто удивиться. Но не возбудиться. А вот Сэм в грязном мотеле, упершийся руками в стенку, которой поможет только сожжение… Это возбуждало. Ну точно, нормально — не про них.

Расправиться с молниями на джинсах, приспустить их, добыть из кармана пакетик смазки, раскатать по члену презерватив. Дин мог бы ставить мысленные галочки напротив выполненного. И ставил. Сэм свернет ему шею, если Дин в него кончит. Дин протянул руку, хотел подрочить Сэму, но тот оказался уже возбужден.

Ну ничего себе. 

Задуманное Дин все же осуществил, провел пару раз кулаком вверх вниз и вернулся к главному. Развел ягодицы пальцами, приставил смазанный член, зная, что будет туго, но Сэм вряд ли обрадуется сейчас долгой подготовке. Спасибо, они еще трахаются регулярно, так что… Так что Дин не стал больше сомневаться, а медленно ввел член до упора.

Тихий вздох был единственным, чем Сэм выдал свое удовольствие, но Дину этого хватило, чтобы понять — не он один здесь едва дождался. Почти сразу Дин начал двигаться. То медленно, то быстрее. Входя до конца и трахая поверхностно, вгоняя только до середины и медленно выходя. Забываясь в этом ритме. 

Пальцы Сэма сгибались, словно он желал исцарапать стену, выпрямлялись, и снова по кругу. Как и его вздохи. Слабые, едва слышные и больше напоминающие пыхтение. Они занимались любовью молча. И вся развратность картины, если бы кто-то подсмотрел, резко контрастировала с бедностью звукового сопровождения. Лишь тяжелое дыхание и шлепки плоти о плоть, подводящие их грубый секс к логическому завершению, выдавали происходящее.

Через двадцать минут они как ошпаренные вылетели из номера. Сэм выкинул перчатки еще там. Прямо на пол. Оставляя всю мотельную грязь мотелю.


End file.
